This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner which provides a simple and clean way to dispose dust collected therein and enrich efficiency of dust removal without the need to soil the user's hands with dust.
A conventional way to dispose of dust collected in a vacuum cleaner involves detaching a dust collector from the main body of the cleaner, removing a primary filter out of the dust collector and discarding the dust accumulated between the primary and secondary filters from the collector. Therefore, the housekeeper must handle the filter with her/his hands in disposing dust and her/his hands become soiled and unwholesome. Because the primary filter consists of only a vertical wall perpendicular to the dust path, it is small in effective area for suction of dust and has the disadvantage that the filter relatively quickly accumulates with dust or other foreign substances.